


Down and Dirty

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty, Playing Dirty, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan's playing without permission. Arin shows him how naughty boys get punished.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, babygirl, you know better than that..." Arin cooed as Dan groaned, a tight hand around his dripping shaft. The singer was stroking slowly, teasing himself until Arin joined him up on the king-sized bed of their hotel room.

"But I can't wait any longer." Dan whined, hips pushing up into his palm, slick with prejack. It was dribbling over his knuckles and the sexy look that the singer was tossing in Arin's direction was making him salivate.

"You couldn't wait for me to get undressed?" Arin asked, a hint of danger lacing his voice as he crawled towards the singer.

Dan's legs twitched as he squeezed himself a little tighter, feeling Arin's warm hands sliding up his thighs.

"You do know that impatient, naughty boys get punished, right?" Dan nodded, but his fingers were still tight around his shaft, sliding up towards the shimmering head and sliding back down in long practiced strokes. Arin straddled Dan's thighs and pushed his own sizeable erection against Dan's, batting the singer's hand away.

"Nnnngh, fuck..." Dan sighed, fingers fisting in the crisp white sheets as Arin stroked them both in his large hand. The singer arched his back with a sharp gasp as Arin swiped his thumb over the twin heads.

He was planning on doing something a little more involved tonight, but Dan just looked so perfect, those long limbs spread out over the covers, practically begging to be teased. And Arin figured that his brand of teasing would be punishment enough.

Truth be told, he loved watching Dan jack off. The twisted mask of pleasure that the singer's face contorted into always made Arin's stomach clench. Dan was gorgeous when he was standing around doing nothing, so putting him into any sort of sexual position made it a thousand times worse for the gamer to keep his cool.

Dan's heady moans brought Arin back to reality. The singer's mouth was parted, that pink tongue lapping at his lower lip as he sucked the soft flesh between his teeth, gnawing hungrily. Arin's hand was sliding up and down, the pace lulling and tight. Dan tilted his head back and cracked his eyes open.

The singer's eyes were trained on Arin's face and the gamer felt himself drowning in those dark pools of lust. Small huffs and whimpers seared the air between them as Arin squeezed tighter, pushing his cock against Dan's, rutting against the singer's hips. Their shafts were slick and smooth; the heat from Dan's body was intoxicating.

Arin sighed, bracing his other hand against the headboard. This was a terrible idea. He could never keep it together when Dan looked like _that_ ; like a goddamn porn star. That come-hither look and those rosy lips, plush and damp. Arin had planned to be buried in the singer's silken heat, deep and tight. But Dan really knew how to turn on the charm. And get exactly what he wanted.

"Ohh, Arin... _please_..." The singer's voice was high and pleading. Light and sweet like cotton candy. And Arin was getting a definite contact high being this close to the source of all of his dirty thoughts recently.

"Are you gonna come for me, Danny?" Arin purred, fingers tightening, watching as Dan groaned and shuddered.

"Ohh, fuck, yeah...make me come, baby..." Dan tilted his head back again with a sigh. He knew that if he focused on Arin's hand, those skilled squeezing fingers, he would just lose it completely. But Arin did him one better. Dan's cock jolted as he heard the gamer's sultry voice,

"Then come for me..." That damn perfect mouth pressed tempting and hard against Dan's lips as Arin sucked on Dan's tongue. The singer had learned a long time ago that that was basically the end of him. It was like an ignition switch between his mouth and his dick.

Dan groaned and arched against Arin, hips pushing up greedily as he spilled across the gamer's tight fingers, milking him for all he was worth. Dan was panting, run ragged by Arin's overwhelming lust. He opened his eyes dreamily and stared Arin full in the face. Arin smirked and released the two of them, cock still throbbing with unspent release.

Dan had a look of satisfaction written all over his face.

"Ready for a little more fun, sugar? I think this needs a little TLC in that tight little ass of yours." Arin crawled off of the bed and strode towards the bathroom, Dan following obediently after. He knew that Arin's punishment wouldn't be over until the gamer said so.

"Whatever you want, Daddy." Dan replied cheekily, joking and yet still so riled up. Arin turned in the doorway and caught the full force of Dan's bedroom eyes. He knew that they would be exhausted after all of this, but damn, if he wasn't going to store a fucking look like that for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm water cascaded over Dan's already flushed skin. Arin had swiped some body oil from the tiny basket on the counter and was sliding two long, slippery digits into Dan's quivering body. The rush of the spray couldn't cover up the singer's needy whine as Arin fluttered his fingers, making Dan fist his hands against the cool tile wall.

"Nnngh, fuck!" The singer was panting, gnawing his lip and pushing his hips back against Arin's hands. The gamer's other hand had a secure hold on Dan's hip, steadying him and riling him up all at once. It felt like they had been in this position forever, with Arin smirking devilishly behind Dan, who just longed to feel the rough thrust of Arin's slick cock inside his twitching hole.

"Not enough for you?" The gamer purred, kissing a damp trail across Dan's shoulders. He stroked the fingers that weren't currently buried three-knuckles deep in the singer's body underneath Dan's balls, pressing his hard shaft between Dan's slick cheeks.

"Would you stop teasing me and just fucking put it in already?" Dan's voice didn't sound half-as annoyed as his words implied. He was too busy making out with the cold shower wall as Arin twisted and shoved his fingers deeper, making the singer groan in pleasure.

"I want to just keep you like this all night until that wall is coated with your sweet release. I want to make you come over and over again until you're crying and begging for it." Arin's voice was husky, loud over the spray of the shower. Dan couldn't suppress a shiver that coursed from the back of his neck down to his tailbone.

Arin really did know how to do a number on him. And Dan couldn't say that he was complaining. He had just been craving the gamer's thick cock for days now, and all of this teasing was setting his nerves on edge. Arin gently pushed a slick third finger inside and Dan moaned. A high breathy keen that had his muscles clenching greedily around Arin's probing fingers.

"Seems like you wouldn't mind so much. But I guess I can forego a real punishment until later and finally give you what you want." The gamer mused, twisting his fingers and pulling them free from the slick heat of the singer's body. Dan visibly relaxed, brain going crazy with what he knew was next. He wasn't above begging for it if it meant that he could finally feel that thick cock in his ass.

He loved that tight almost painful stretch as Arin pushed inside so deliciously slowly. He loved when the gamer drove in hard and fast, burying himself inside Dan's slick entrance in one swift rush. He also adored when Arin went agonizingly slowly, letting him feel every solid inch of the gamer's silken length.

But this time, Arin slid his cock along the cleft of Dan's ass and just rested the blunt tip of his dick against Dan's backside. The singer wiggled his hips, wanting Arin to finally slide it home, to give him the hard dicking that had been on his mind all week, but instead, Arin just held himself there, not moving forward or back, just tantalizing the singer with the promise of pleasure.

"Nnngh, fuck, Arin..." Dan sounded exasperated, but he stilled as he heard Arin audibly smirk behind him. The gamer had braced his hands against the curtain rod and the wall as the warm spray still cascaded down around them. The oil between Dan's cheeks was making everything slippery and hot and his mind was getting fuzzy thinking of all of the possibilities that could occur. But he didn't have long to think as Arin's voice, a seductive drawl, curled around the shell of his ear,

"Let me see you, Danny. Show me how much you want my cock, princess..." Dan groaned at the sultry words and ran his tongue over his lips as he pushed back, sliding the head of Arin's cock into his eager body. He felt the rough stretch of the gamer's shaft as it pushed past tight rings of muscle. Dan's eyes were rolling back as his lids fluttered closed, mouth slack in lust as he pushed Arin further inside, grinding his hips against that molten rod of steel.

"Arin..." Dan had done a complete one-eighty and he was now nearly too overwhelmed by pleasure to do much more than moan Arin's name. The singer pulled himself off of Arin's thick sex and pushed his hips back again, burying the gamer deeper in his twitching hole.

"That's it, baby..." Arin purred, stroking a hand down over Dan's back, the skin twitching deliciously beneath his fingers. The singer was trembling as he finally began to set a rhythm, back and forth, grinding his hips against Arin's pulsing shaft.

The bathroom was filled with breathy cries and wanton moans that were rising in pitch and frequency as Dan continued to fuck himself on Arin's thick cock. The singer was groaning and biting his lip, loving the feeling of being in control, as he slammed his hips faster and tighter against Arin's body. The gamer was appreciating all of Dan's hard work and adoring the shuddering pulse of Dan's muscles as the singer increased the pace, body thrumming with need as he rushed closer to release.

Arin buried a hand in those damp chocolate curls and Dan whimpered, hips juddering for a moment as he felt the yanking pressure against his skull. Arin's hand was reaching around to help the singer along when a strong hand gripped his wrist. Dan guided Arin's fingers up to his chest, keening as the gamer's calloused fingers pinched his nipples. He arched his back, pushing his chest further against Arin's hand and pressed his hips back tighter against Arin's dripping sex.

"You don't want me to help you come?" Arin's voice was an incubus' heady drawl, but he continued pinching and twisting the raised peaks on the singer's chest, knowing that Dan had his reasons.

"I broke the rules." Dan's voice was small and apologetic over the sound of the water, "I don't deserve it." His notion had slowed a little, feeling a shift in the air. Arin pressed his lips to the singer's pale shoulder.

"Now that you've admitted your fuck-up, I want to help you come even more..." Arin's hand slid over Dan's damp stomach and those fingers curled tight and slick around Dan's quivering manhood. He didn't try to stop Arin this time. He groaned as Arin's palm pressed up against him, purring appreciatively as the gamer started a tight, lulling rhythm.

Arin started to move his hips, grinding his cock into Dan's ass. The tinglingly deep pressure drove the gamer's cock even further inside and Dan hunched against the wall, a disbelieving smile painting those plush lips.

"Ohh, yeah. Give it to me, baby..." Dan growled, his breath forced from him with the gamer's sharp thrusts.

"Fuck, you're so tight for me..." Arin sunk his teeth into the singer's shoulder, raising a red hickey on Dan's pale skin. The singer's muscles clamped around Arin's velvet shaft, squeezing and pulsing around him as Arin stroked Dan's cock in clenching fingers, wanting to see the singer come hard.

"I'm gonna-Nnngh! Ahh! _Fuck_!"

"Ohh, fuck, Danny! Nnngh!" Arin came first, shooting his hot load deep into Dan's quivering body. The singer felt Arin pulse deep inside of him and couldn't hold back his voice as he watched his release splatter against the wall of the shower. Arin collapsed against Dan's back, bringing his mind back online, feeling the cool tile under his palm, the warm spray of the water.

Dan groaned and struggled to stand up, shivering as Arin's cock slid out of his ass. They were panting and spent, a complete mess.

"I guess we should actually shower now, huh?" Arin's voice was low and amused, bringing a shy smile to the singer's lips.

"Probably. But all I want to do is lie here and go to bed. You're so damn good at that." Dan commented, turning slowly so he wouldn't lose his footing.

"You did most of the work..." Arin replied, pouring some body wash into his palm and running his hands reverently over Dan's smooth, damp skin. He massaged the singer's tense shoulders and reminded himself to be a little more gentle with Dan in the future.

They snuggled under the covers and Arin switched off the TV. Dan rested his head in the crook of the gamer's chest, wrapping a lazy hand across Arin's hips, his forearm a gentle pressure along the gamer's half-hard sex.

"Thanks, baby." Dan purred, nuzzling into Arin's shoulder, his damp hair splayed out across the pillow.

"For what?" Arin turned, connecting his lips with Dan's forehead.

"For loving me the way you do." Dan mused, twining their legs under the covers.

"Always, babydoll." The gamer nuzzled into those dark chocolate curls as he switched off the light.


End file.
